This invention relates to fluid couplings and, more particularly, to a type of coupling suitable for use in both pressure and vacuum applications.
A wide variety of fluid couplings are available for use with both high and low temperatures and in both high pressure and vacuum environments. One such coupling which has found significant commercial acceptance is disclosed in the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,910 to F. J. Callahan Jr., et al. In this coupling, a pair of coupling components are provided which have fluid passageways extending longitudinally therethrough. A generally annular rib or sealing bead extends axially outward from the end face of each coupling component in a surrounding relationship with the associated fluid passageway. The components themselves are adapted to be placed in an end-to-end relationship so that the sealing beads are disposed in opposed relation to each other. A generally annular sealing gasket is interposed between the sealing beads, and means are advantageously provided for drawing the components axially toward each other in order that the sealing beads will sealingly engage the opposed faces of the gasket. During assembly or makeup of the coupling, the sealing beads produce slight indentations in the gasket faces.
While the foregoing coupling construction has indeed met with substantial commercial success and has provided improved coupling capabilities over a wide range of system and operating parameters, one difficulty which has been encountered resides in precisely positioning the annular gasket between the annular sealing beads at initial coupling makeup and at subsequent reassembly after disassembly. Because of the basic construction involved, it has been found that the gasket is not always substantially coaxially disposed with the annular sealing beads. This result may, to some extent, adversely affect the overall sealing results. Moreover, and while the sealing beads produce only slight indentations in the gasket at coupling makeup, it is necessary to precisely reposition the gasket when the coupling is disassembled and then reassembled.
Because of problems encountered in achieving the necessary precise repositioning, it has heretofore been the practice to simply insert a new gasket each time the coupling was disassembled and then reassembled. While no particularly great expense is involved by replacing the gaskets, it necessarily requires that maintenance personnel, installers, and the like maintain a ready supply of gaskets in various sizes when working in the field. Such requirement is considered undesirable for many installations and uses of the coupling.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop an arrangement which would facilitate positive mounting of the gasket relative to the coupling components and sealings beads in order that precise gasket positioning would be assured. Moreover, such an arrangement would advantageously facilitate precise repositioning of the gasket at subsequent disassembly and reassembly of the coupling to eliminate the need for gasket replacement as per the prior accepted practice.
The subject invention contemplates an improved arrangement which overcomes the foregoing needs and others and provides an improved coupling construction which accommodates precise location of a sealing gasket between a pair of opposed annular sealing beads in a fluid coupling construction.